Teddy The Bad Seed
by suzukipot
Summary: Crossover between Ponytales and Friendship Is Magic. After Teddy saves Babs from being bullied they develop a misfit friendship. Takes place before, during and after "One Bad Apple." Small amounts of SweetheartxTeddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Citrus and Peel are names thought up by myself but Bumblesweet was by a Deviantart user. Also, cutie marks have a little more meaning here than what they do in the Ponytales universe(for example Teddy is a talented hairstylist)**

**Teddy's P.O.V.**

I was just passing through Manehattan when I saw something that would change my life. My name is Teddy, I'm sixteen, and right now I have a teddy bear in my backpack. So it had been six years since I saw Lancer, Ace, and the rest of my classmates. Except for Sweetheart.

Sweetheart's the only reason I accepted moving to Equestria. Sweetheart's parents were moving there too and I couldn't be happier. I still missed the others but Sweetheart took the pain away. I hate being all sappy like that.

Anyway it was going good for about five years. I wrote letters to Ace and Lancer, asking if Miss Hackney was still being a decent teacher, and if Bon-Bon was still making treats. It changed on my sixteenth birthday. I got a surprise birthday party, presents, guests and even a big kiss from Sweetheart.

I was euphoric. Of course, being a sneaky little devil, I had planned my own little surprise. A cake rolled in and a pony wearing a bra and pantys popped out. Needless to say the parents were not happy.

From then on I got into fights with my parents and it got so bad that I left. I haven't seen Sweetheart in a month.

* * *

I gripped my backpack and looked ahead, wearing a bored expression.

"Hey blank flank!"

I saw a little filly run past me and push another girl down. The others surrounding her laughed and pointed. A weird remembrance came over me. Also a swell of pride and shame.

"H-Hey," I called out.

They looked at me.

"What're you doing to that girl?"

The girl in question stood up, covering her flank with her tail. She was orange, with a short red mane and tail. And she had...piercing green eyes.

"Pickin' on this blank flank," the filly said.

"Well you shouldn't do that! Picking on people isn't nice. Trust me I know. Now go home!" I took a few steps forward, making them run away in fear. I looked down at the filly, who in turn looked up at me.

"You...you saved me." She had a thick Manehatten accent.

I looked up at her, at those big green eyes. "Yeah," I said with a slight chuckle. "Guess I did." I went to walk away, glad that I'd done my good deed.

"Wait," she called out.

I looked back at her, a bit surprised. "What?"

"You wanna meet my parents? Have some lunch?"

I thought about it and shrugged. It wasn't like I had anything else to do.

"Great come on." She dragged me back to a large apartment and opened the door. "Mom! Dad! Sis! I made a new friend!"

The apartment had a bunch of cooks and cleaners. They seemed to busy to notice me.

"Yes Babs who is it?" A pony with a posh accent walked in the room followed by a stallion and a mare.

"This is my friend, uh, what's your name?"

"Teddy."

"This is my friend Teddy! Teddy this is my mom Citrus Orange, my dad Peel Orange and my sister Bumblesweet. My names Babs Seed by the way."

I waved at them, a little nervous.

"Mom, dad is it ok if Teddy stays for lunch?"

Citrus seemed to look me over before saying "Ok."

* * *

I went to the spare room to unpack. I took out a picture of Sweetheart, some food, a canteen and...my teddy bear. I looked down at the bear and smiled, then started nuzzling it.

"What're you doin'?"

I jumped and put the teddy bear back in my backpack. "Nothing. Lunch ready yet?"

"That's why I came up here."

We walked downstairs. I could feel my stomach rumbling. I couldn't wait to have a meal. A large table sat there, even though there were only five of us. I sat next to Babs and across from Bumblesweet.

The cooks put plates in front of us and I rubbed my hooves together in anticipation. When they lifted the lid though...I was disappointed. It was a really tiny proportion. I looked at the others, they just started eating like it was no big deal.

"So Teddy," Citrus started.

I looked up at her.

"You have a very interesting cutie mark. How'd you get it?"

I looked down at my flank, where I saw the hair comb symbol. "Oh I'm pretty good with hair." I pulled out the hair comb from my backpack and combed my mullet.

Citrus nodded.

"Heh Babs doesn't have her cutie mark yet."

Babs looked down and hid her flank with her tail.

"Well hey," I said quickly. "Getting your cutie mark isn't that hard. You just gotta find what you're good at."

"I ain't good at nothin.'"

"Babs has been getting teased a lot," Bumblesweet said in a whisper, so that Babs wouldn't hear. "We're thinking about sending her to cousin Applejack's."

"Yeah I saw the others teasing her," I said with a sigh. "When did kids start being so mean? I mean...I was a jerk when I was a kid but I never made fun of how someone looked." I thought back to all those moments.

Taking diaries, thinking I was a farming expert, being accused of taking a casset player...I really was an obnoxious jerk back then. Eh. I wasn't much better now. I looked over at the sad little filly covering her flank. I moved her tail and looked at her with a smile.

"Babs...I'm gonna help you get your cutie mark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yep this is where the quotes from "One Bad Apple" start to come into play. Of course with Teddy being here it affects the original timeline. How so? Well read to find out.**

**Teddy's P.O.V.**

Bab's eyes widened so much that I couldn't help but smile.

"Really?"

I nodded confidently.

"Um...Teddy?" Bumblesweet tapped my shoulder. "Are you sure about this? Getting a pony's cutie mark can take days, weeks, maybe even years! Besides...she's going to her cousin's tomorrow."

"Can Teddy come with me to cousin Applejacks?" Babs leaned over the table, clutching onto her sister's hair.

"Young lady," Citrus scolded. "If you keep this behavior up then Teddy will leave immediately."

Babs sat back down at her seat. "Um...I don't know about going to Bab's cousin's," I said tentatively. Heck I barely even know these people.

"Please Teddy," Babs pleaded, putting her hooves together.

I sighed. I couldn't resist that quivering little lip, or those eyes. "If your parents say that it's OK...then yes. I'll go." Babs hugged me tight but I didn't return it.

The next morning I was put on a train speeding down its tracks to get to some Podunk town named Ponyville. I brought my backpack while Babs brought a suitcase. She looked nervous and really I couldn't blame her for feeling that way. I didn't really say much, then again I didn't really know what to say.

When we did get in sight of the station I saw four figures: three were bouncing up and down while the larger one stood there. The train stopped and we stood.

"I'll get your bags," I said as she walked towards the train door.

I got her suitcase and walked towards the exit. I heard a filly's voice call out.

"Babs! Babs! It's me your cousin Applebloom! And this is Sweetie Belle and this is Scootaloo and we are so, so, so glad you're here!"

"Thanks I'm happy to-"

Babs was interrupted when I got there. Three little fillies looked up at me. One was an Earth Pony, the other Pegasus and the last one a Unicorn.

"Who's this," the Earth Pony with a large bow in her hair asked.

"I'm-"

"This is Teddy," Babs said on my behalf. "He's my friend." Babs backed up towards me a bit, as if for protection.

"Oh well it's nice to meet ya Teddy. Mah names Applebloom, that Sootaloo, and that's Sweetie Belle." Applebloom shook my hoof vigorously.

"Nice to meet you too Applebloom. I guess you're Babs' cousin huh?"

"Don't forget me ya'll." A larger orange Earth Pony stepped up. "I'm Applejack." She shook my hoof.

"Come on Babs we got a surprise for you." Applebloom dragged Babs away while Scootaloo covered her eyes.

"Yeah, uh, a surprise?"

Me and the girls walked until we got to a treehouse. The school fillies led Babs up the stairs.

"I give you...the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse," Applebloom announced while Scootaloo uncovered her eyes.

Babs looked around. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks," Scootaloo said while Applebloom and Sweetie Belle showed their bare flanks.

"Hey now this sounds like your kind of club," I told Babs as I stood on the ladder.

"Yeah...I guess." I could tell that Babs wasn't sure.

"Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse, should you choose to join us," Applebloom said, trying to convince Babs. She gestured at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who went up towards a pice of paper hanging on the wall.

"This is where we do our roll call."

They went to a table. "This is where we eat our lunch."

Sweetie Belle sat on a rug. "Sometimes we stand here and think of great ideas."

I hid my laughing behind my hoof. These kids were adorable. They kinda reminded me of myself. Babs looked at me for approval.

"Yeah...uh...I dunno. What do you think Teddy?"

Four sets of eyes looked at me.

"What? Uh...I think you should join Babs. It can't hurt."

Babs gave a small smile. "Sign me up girls."

"Great! Come on you gotta see our float for the Summer Harvest Parade."

* * *

Naturally, since the Apple's lived on a farm they had a barn and that barn contained a float. A giant...pumpkin shaped float. I'll admit, for three fillies it was an impressive build.

"Woah...nice job," I complimented, giving the pumpkin a slight tap.

"Nice? Pfft! That is such a lame-kin!"

I looked behind myself to see who made the lame insult. Two Earth Ponies, one wearing a diamond tiara, the other having a silver spoon for a cutie mark, walked into the barn. They pushed past me.

"Diamond Tiara," Applebloom growled under her breath.

"Who's the new blank flank?" They both seemed to ignore me.

"She's my cousin Babs!" Applebloom stood in front of me, getting in Diamond Tiara's face. "She's from Manehattan."

"And who's this loser?"

I looked down at the fully with a glare. "Name's Teddy," I said gruffly.

"Teddy? That's such a loser name! Seriously you're parents must be ashamed."

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't about to argue with some spoiled rich kid.

I looked at Babs, who looked conflicted. I could tell what she was thinking. I mean, I was a bully back in my day, even though I don't like to admit it.

"Babs don't you go down to their level," I said, placing a hoof on Bab's shoulder. "I'm here. You don't have to be a bully too."

Bab's looked up at me, surprised. It was like she had no idea that I knew what she was thinking.

"Wha'? Teddy...how'd you...?"

"Whoops!" I looked over to see Diamond Tiara push the float out of the barn.

"Hey," I growled, facing the fillies. "That wasn't very nice."

They ignored me and laughed. "Bump bump sugar lump rump!" They walked away.

At this point my face was red with anger. I bit my lower lip. "Those...those big...rarrrr!" I stomped my hooves in rage as tears flew from my eyes. I started to walk towards the float.

"Come on girls. We've got some work to do."

* * *

Me, Babs, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo fixed up the float. With my help it didn't look too shabby.

"Thanks for helpin' us repair the float," Applebloom said.

"I shrugged and gave a small smile. "No prob. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Hey Teddy wanna go look 'round Ponyville," Babs asked, grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

"Uh sure I guess."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Applebloom watched Babs drag Teddy away. She turned towards Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hey guys? Do ya'll get the feelin' that Babs is ignorin' us?"

"I don't know...kind of seems like Teddy's keeping her for himself."

"Hmph." Applebloom pouted. "We should do somethin' about it. Hey ain't Teddy ridin' in our float for the Parade?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Applebloom chuckled. "Oh no reason..."


End file.
